Christmas Ninja Style
by Rayen 'Tora' King
Summary: Random Naruto Christmas stories. Ranging from K to Mature. Probably... most likely... Sasuke oriented. M to be safe. Complete til next year!
1. Discovering Chrismas In a Uchiha's Heart

**This is a Christmas Tribute that will be random Christmas stories that could be from any anime/move/book. Bear with me.**

* * *

**Discovering Christmas In An Uchiha's Heart**

We were walking home from training, and it was Christmas Eve. Yeah, Kakashi had the gull to have us train on Christmas Eve.

Sakura had tried to talk to Sasuke, but soon left. Naruto went to Ichiraku Ramen (where else?) to eat ramen, leaving Sasuke and I roaming the snow covered streets to the Uchiha compound.

"Sasuke, want to maybe go listen to the choir sing some carols before we go home?" I asked, knowing I had a better chance of getting him to go than his fangirls.

"Maybe one or two songs," he said with a small, very small, smile, inside a smirk.

So we turned and came to a small outdoor stage where people were singing Christmas carols.

"Aurora! Come on, we need one more soprano!" Atheia, a friend of mine cried when she saw me.

"But-Atheia! I'm with a friend! I don't think-" she'd grabbed my arm.

"He can come too!" she grabbed his arm and started dragging us both up onto the stage.

"This is just great!" Sasuke hissed in my ear.

"Sorry! I didn't expect this!! You do sing right?" I whispered back.

"Not much, but yeah."

"Okay! Our first song is _Mary, Did You Know?_"

I looked up in horror as Atheia pushed me in front of the entire crowd. I looked back at Sasuke, who gave me a look that said "Go on, you can do it." I looked back, took a deep breath, and began in my sweetest carol voice.

_Mary did you know?_

_That your baby boy,_

_will one day walk on water?_

_Mary did you know?_

_That your baby boy,_

_will save our sons and daughters?_

_Did you know?_

_That your baby boy,_

_has come to make you new?_

_This child you have delivered,_

_will soon deliver you._

_Mary did you know?_

_That your baby boy, _

_will give sight to a blind man?_

_Mary did you know?_

_That your baby boy, _

_will calm a storm with His hand?_

_Did you know?_

_That your baby boy,_

_has walked where angels trod?_

_And when you kiss your little baby,_

_you've kissed the face of God!_

_Mary did you know?_

_The blind will see._

_The deaf will hear._

_And the dead will live again._

_The lame will leap. _

_The dumb will speak,_

_the praises of the Lamb._

_Mary, did you know?_

_That your baby boy, _

_is Lord of all creation?_

_Mary did you know?_

_That your baby boy,_

_will one day rule the nations?_

_Did you know?_

_That your baby boy,_

_is heaven's perfect Lamb?_

_This sleeping child you're holding,_

_Is the Great I am._

_Oh, Mary did you know?_

I closed my eyes as I heard people applaud, and pictured myself back home, maybe putting a little show on for Sasuke, trying to lift his spirits.

"Thank you, Aurora. You, boy with the black hair!" the announcer pointed to Sasuke. "Get down and sing the next one with her."

Sasuke walked down with a bit of regret.

"Don't worry, they won't give us any-"

"Okay, _Holly Jolly Christmas_!"

"-weird ones," I sighed. "Sorry."

_Both:_

_Have a holly jolly christmas,_

_it's the best time of the year. _

_I don't know if there'll be snow,_

_but have a cup of cheer._

_Have a holly jolly christmas,_

_and when you walk down the street,_

_Say Hello to a friend you know, _

_and everyone you meet._

_Sasuke:_

_oh, ho, the mistletoe,_

_hung where you can see._

_Somebody waits for you,_

_kiss her once for me._

_Both:_

_Have a holly jolly Christmas,_

_and in case you didn't hear._

_Oh, by golly have a holly,_

_jolly Christmas, this year!_

_Have a holly jolly christmas,_

_it's the best time of the year. _

_I don't know if there'll be snow,_

_but have a cup of cheer._

_Have a holly jolly christmas,_

_and when you walk down the street,_

_Say Hello to a friend you know, _

_and everyone you meet._

_Aurora:_

_oh, ho, the mistletoe,_

_hung where you can see._

_Somebody waits for you,_

_kiss him once for me._

_Both:_

_Have a holly jolly Christmas,_

_and in case you didn't hear._

_Oh, by golly have a holly,_

_jolly Christmas, this year!_

Sasuke and I turned to the others and motioned that we had to go.

X---------------------------------X

"Man, that was fun!" I said as we walked home. Then I saw a store window and glanced at Sasuke. "Why don't you go on without me? I forgot to buy Naruto and Sakura presents!"_okay, white lie time. Wait a sec, that's true!_

He looked at me suspiciously, then glanced at another window and me. "How about this? You go and get Naruto's and Sakura's presents, and I'll go get Kakashi and Naruto's from me?"

My turn to look suspicious, but I soon took advantage. "Sure, meet here?"

He nodded, then turned and walked into the store he had glanced at.

I walked to the window I had glimpsed, and saw the perfect gift for the stubborn Uchiha.

It was a crystal statue of a wolf with a kunai in it's mouth that you could have the plate engraved with anything you wished, from a simple to-from to a little saying.

I walked in and pointed to it, "How much for that statue?"

The owner walked over and picked it up. "This one? About 20 yen, due to it's been here since last year."

I smiled. _Perfect, and plus the engraving which is about 10 yen, I should be good to buy Naruto and Sakura presents too!_ "Alright. Can I get it engraved please?" I asked sweetly.

"Of course, dearie. Follow me," he said with a chuckle, leading me into a small room.

"How long will it take?" I asked, looking at my watch.

"A few minutes, no matter how long the message is. What would you like to say?" he replied, setting the statue on a small table and drawing out a pen.

"Well," I leaned to his ear and whispered it in his ear. "I'll look around the store for other things for a couple friends, so can you get it wrapped for me?"

"Of course."

I walked out and wandered for an hour, buying a little fox figure for Naruto with a card that said, _To my favorite tricky friend. Never let rules weigh you down, but stop and obey every now and then!_ and a cherry blossom perfume for Sakura, with the card that read, _Don't just follow one road, go after several, then pick the one you liked best._

I walked back to the crystal part of the store, and picked up the present for Sasuke, with a blank card with two little turtle doves on it.

As I walked out, Sasuke was coming out of the other one.

"Got everything?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He looked behind me, then turned, and hurried down the street.

"What's up?" I asked when I caught up, moving carefully so not to break any of the presents. Especially his.

Then I heard a voice that made me shiver.

Ino. There went Sasuke's almost merry mood. No, it wasn't almost, it was merry.

"Sasuke-kuuun," Ino drawled, smiling and tugging on his arm. "Wanna go to the cafe and get some eggnog? My treat!"  
I hate her voice. It's so sickening. Makes me want to punch a child. I scowled at her and kicked a rock on the ground, watching it fly forward and smack a bird right in the head. Score. Two points.  
"No, I'd rather not," he replied flatly, shrugging her off of him with a frown, being careful how he shrugged.  
She pouted. "Don't you do anything to celebrate Christmas?"

_Oh. Bad road to travel, Blondie._  
"Hn," he muttered, clearly getting annoyed.  
She pressed on. "You don't want to be alone do you? I mean, it must be sad, being in that house all by yourse-"  
"INO-HITAI," I snapped. "Shut up."  
Ino scrunched her face up at the insult. "What does it matter to you, Aurora?"  
I glare at her. "In case you haven't noticed, Sasuke's not exactly happy with what you were about to mention. Now I suggest you shut up before he punches your face in. Unless I can get to you first." I dared her to reply to that. I dared her.  
She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but finally, she shut it and puffed her cheeks, growling at me. "Fine. Merry Christmas." With that, she turned with a flaunt of her hair and stalked off, angry.  
"Stupid blonde..." I trailed off, muttering to myself and kicking another rock. I looked at Sasuke, who seemed highly irritated at the mention of being alone on Christmas. That's probably because of all the years he spent without family. Understandable. I sympathize. "Lighten up, butthead." _It still annoys me though._  
He scowled. "Shut up, loser."  
"Make me," I retorted, sticking out my tongue.  
"Hn," He said simply, glaring.  
I groaned, wanting to smack him upside the head. "Look, just because blondie idiot ticked you off, don't take it out on me would you?! It is Christmas Eve, you know."  
"It doesn't matter, it's just another day to me," he muttered bitterly, looking up at the sky.  
_'Doesn't matter'. Right. _"Look, humor me a little, would you?" I asked. "Try to not be such a pain for these two days."  
"Why should I?" He snapped.  
"Because I turned down an invitation to spend Christmas with the Naras so that you wouldn't be alone this year," I retorted, gritting my teeth in an annoyed manner. "Pain in the butt."  
He quieted, looking at the ground. "...Hn."  
I sighed. "It's already 10. Let's just go home..." Man, what a pain this Christmas was going to be. At least when I spent Christmas with the Naras, it was actually fun. This year was going to be awkward, tough, and annoying. Merry freakin' Christmas. Oh well, it's not like I care. In a way, to me, Christmas is also just another day. Ever since my parents were killed, it just doesn't seem like it's worth my time anymore...

X---------------------------------X

Back at the Uchiha **_manor_**, Sasuke walked through the front door, dropped his gifts to the others on the couch, and then straight down the hall, into his room and shutting his door behind him without a word.

I shook my head, then gently placed my own next to his, and went to the kitchen. With a sigh, I opened a cabinet and pulled out a small packet labeled 'Hot Chocolate'. I picked up two mugs from the counter and filled them with water, and put them into the microwave. After letting the water heat for a little while, I took the mugs back out, ripping the top off of the packet and pouring the hot chocolate mix into both of the mugs. I got a spoon and mixed them up before picking up one of them, and taking a sip.  
"Ow, snap!" I exclaimed, wincing and pulling the mug away from my mouth. "Stupid hot chocolate burned my tongue..."

"What're you doing?" Sasuke asked, walking into the kitchen with an eyebrow raised. "I smelled something like chocolate..."  
I picked up the second mug on the counter and held it out to him, expectantly waiting for him to take it. "Hot chocolate. I made you some in case you wanted any."

He stared at the mug a moment before taking it from me, looking at it strangely before sipping it. I watched as he pulled it away from his mouth quickly and grimace.  
"Careful. It's still hot," I said with a smirk.  
"Thanks for the warning," he muttered sarcastically.  
I looked around the house, giving my hot chocolate time to cool down before I started drinking it again. "Oi, Sasuke ... Do you have any Christmas decorations...?"  
He frowned at me. "In the back closet. I never put them up. It's a stupid hassle."  
I nodded, still thinking a little as I leaned against the counter, pulling the sleeve of my black-and-green sweater slightly.

"I'm going back to my room," he said flatly, turning. I watched him walk back to his room with the mug, shutting the door behind him.  
"You're welcome for the hot chocolate," I mumbled, sighing. I took another sip of the warm liquid before walking down the hall, to the back and opening the closet door. Sure enough, on the top two shelves were several boxes labeled 'Christmas Decorations'. My mouth twitched into a small smile, as I pulled the boxes down and began taking them, a few at a time, into the living room. I knew how to lighten that butthead up, and it had to work. It just had to.

I smiled with my little scheme, praying to God it would work.

X---------------------------------X

Much later that night, as the clock hit 11:46, I finished placing Sasuke's gift from me in another box with a second gift, filled out the card, and put it and the box under the tree. I finally sat down on the sofa with a satisfied expression. Now all I had to do was wait.

Sure enough, after a moment, I heard Sasuke's door open in the hallway and listened as his footsteps led up to the living room and stopped abruptly. I turned to see him. "What?"  
He stared around at the room. Everywhere he looked, Christmas decorations were lining the walls and doorways, tables and stairway. A wreath hung on the back of his front door, garlands were strung across the doorways. And, in the corner of the room, a plastic Christmas tree was set up, fully decorated with ornaments and lights and a silver star at the top, and our gifts underneath.  
"What... How... What'd you do this for?" he asked, finally looking at me. He blinked. "Do you have a piece of **_holly_** in your hair?"  
I shrugged, fingering said piece tucked behind my ear. "I was bored. Besides, since neither of us really have a Christmas anymore I was thinking maybe this could be the first in a while, you know? And since everyone is coming over to- What?" I said, confused. He was glaring at me.  
"Ever since... What happened to my family, I've been avoiding Christmas! I celebrated Christmas with them every year. But when that happened, I told myself I'd never celebrate it again!" he snapped. "That's why the decorations were in a box in the closet! Dammit, why can't you just butt out, Aurora!?"  
I bit my lip. "Well fine! I was only trying to help!!!" I was not going to cry. I wasn't going to let myself. **_Not_** in front of him. "Maybe if you'd learn to just leave the past in the past, and try to **_enjoy_** yourself sometimes, things like this wouldn't be so bad! That's what I tried to do! I tried to make this something that would... I dunno, make you **_happy_**! And me too!! But I guess not! I can't do anything right anymore, can I? I'm **_sorry_**, ok?! Are you happy now?!"  
Before he could answer, I stormed past him, taking the holly from my hair and flinging it to the ground before walking out the back door, slamming it behind me. I sat down on the porch steps and tucked my knees to my chest, and finally out of Sasuke's view, I let myself cry.  
"I can't ever do something to make him happy. I was... Only trying to help..." I bit my lip again, watching a light snowfall drift down from the sky. The first snow in a while. But it doesn't matter. I tried to make a Christmas for Sasuke, and I still screwed up. "I just... I wanted to have fun with him, for once. I wanted to see if I could make him smile... for real... just once, but I never can do that. I just can't..." I rested my forehead on my knees, continuing to cry softly in the cold air. _Why is he so God damn pig-headed?_

_~Cause he's God damn good at it.~_

X---------------------------------X

I didn't look up when I heard the door slowly open and close behind me. I didn't look up when I heard footsteps coming over. I didn't even look up when I heard him sit down on the porch next to me.  
"... I'm sorry."  
I looked up then. Sasuke was staring up at the grey sky, watching the snow fall. He had a far-off expression, like he was thinking deeply.  
"It's fine..." I mumbled, setting my chin on my knees and looking at the sky as well. "I should've known that Christmas might be a pain for you... I'm just an idiot..."  
"Shut up. You are not," he sighed. "You were just trying to help..." He looked at me with a frown. "I guess I should've seen that and tried not to..."  
"Be a pain?" I finished. He scowled, but I just smiled a little at him. "Meh, I'm used to it. You're always a butthead. I should've expected that from you."  
This only caused his to scowl to darken. "Hn ..."  
Both of us looked up as a loud gong rang out across the village and cheers went up in the distance. I checked my watch to read 12:00 am. Christmas.  
"Stay here for a second," I said, standing and walking into the house. I went by the tree I'd set up and picked up the box that was sitting at the base. I walked back outside and handed it to him as I sat back down. He arched his eyebrow at me. "Merry Christmas," I said simply, waiting for him to open it.  
"Wait," he said, surprising me. He set the present aside and went inside as well. I blinked as he came back out with a present as well. He handed it to me sitting back down and averting his gaze from me. "I... had some extra money. Don't read anything into it..."

I took the package, pulling off the wrapping paper to reveal a box the size of the statue's. I took the card, read the front, then opened it and almost dropped it.

It said, _To the very special girl who's made my Christmas worthwhile, more than any present can. Love, Sasuke._

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and then returned to the box. I opened it and withdrew a beautiful, sea glass statue of an angel on a unicorn, and the base had a plague that read, _To my magical Aurora. May this Angel bring you luck. Lovingly Yours, Sasuke._

I read the inscription twice before I sat it to the side and opened the second present, a long wooden box, with the Kohona symbol on it. Inside, was a silver heart necklace with my name inscribed across the heart.

_'Extra money'. Like hell he did. This is real silver, and these necklaces cost a fortune. So did that statue. _"... Thank you..." I said quietly.  
"D-don't get any ideas from the heart shape," he mumbled, a red color rising in his cheeks. "It was the only charm they had left..."  
I shrugged, putting the necklace around my neck and clasping it on. "Well... It's better than what I got you," I muttered, feeling stupid.  
He picked up the box. It was much bigger than his, and he arched his eyebrows. "This one's bigger."  
"Doesn't matter," I said, sighing. "It's still lame..."  
He lifted off the card and read it (it said, _I know you might not really care, but I think you'll enjoy this Christmas. Let a little joy in. It might help you recover. Love, Aurora._) then pulled the wrapping paper off and tossed it aside, along with the bow I'd placed on top.

_I hope he plans on picking that up later, because I'm not._

He took the top of the box off and moved the tissue paper inside, to reveal his gift. He picked it up out of the box to look at it.  
"It's just a shirt, not much," I said, feeling like a heel. It wasn't half as great as the necklace or the statue. "I don't have money like you do."  
The shirt was pretty much just like the one he wore every day. Navy blue, with the Uchiha symbol on the back and that stupid collar. But, below the Uchiha symbol, his name had been sewn in with crimson-colored thread.  
"... Did you make it...?" He asked, looking it over.  
"Yeah," I mumbled, scratching the back of my head. "I had an old sewing job a few years ago... I hated it, but I guess it came in handy..."  
He studied it a bit longer before setting it in his lap. Startled, I watched him pull off the shirt he had on and toss it with the paper. He then pulled on the shirt I made, and looked it over again.  
"You got my measurements right..." he said.  
"Yeah, I kinda borrowed one of your old shirts to get the measurements. That collar is a piece of work," I said, rubbing my temples at the memory of making it. "I never wanna do that again."  
"Well... Thanks..." he mumbled, starting to put the box aside.  
"Ah.... There's..." I trailed off.  
"What?"  
I nodded to the box. "There's... Something else..."

He raised his eyebrows, picking the box back up and moving the tissue paper around again. His hand hit the second box, and he began to pull it out.  
"I'm uhm, I'm going to go inside, it's cold," I said quickly, grabbing my present, standing and walking past him. "I'll be in the living room." I opened the door and walked hurriedly inside.  
Once inside, I put the statue on the table by the couch, then stood in front of the Christmas tree, and proceeded to smack myself upside the forehead.

_Why did I have to have that inscription put on it when I was going to give him that too?_ I shook my head, already feeling embarrassed. I froze when I heard the door open, and bit my lip, expecting to be either laughed at or insulted.  
Sasuke walked up, holding the gift. The crystal statue of the wolf with a kunai, and the embarrassing inscription I had to have on it.

I watched him as he went to the fireplace, and on center of the completely empty mantle, he set the statue down, and I read the words on it. _Dearest Sasuke. Your heart is free. Take a chance and follow it by loosening your grip. You'll see things you never had before. Yours to love, Aurora._

Sasuke then turned to face me, and I dropped my gaze to my feet.  
"I know, it's corny," I muttered.  
"It's not."  
I blinked and, against my own will, looked back up. In that moment, I was frozen. He was looking right at me, and he was... smiling, without a smirk to hide it in.  
"I, uh... Thanks..." he said, gesturing to the statue. "It... Means a lot..."  
"You're welcome," I said softly, shrugging. "I mean, I figured you wouldn't care... Cause all your **_fangirls_** give you figurines, and pictures a lot..."  
"I like this one..." he replied.  
I blinked, surprised, and felt the heat rise in my face. "Uhm ... your welcome?"

"Come here." he walked to the kitchen door, standing in the doorway.  
Arching my eyebrows, confused, I followed without thinking and stood in the doorway next to him. "What?"

He pointed upwards. I followed the direction he pointed, and I swallowed. I just **_had_** to hang that one decoration. That **_evil, despicable_** decoration...  
"Mistletoe...?" he said, looking at me.  
"... Yeah, it was in the box, so I just..." I trailed off. OK. Now it was official. My face was as red as a tomato, and I felt like the biggest idiot in the universe.  
"There's a reason... Why I made you stand under it..." he mumbled quietly.  
I stared. Was he suggesting what I think he was? There's no way...  
I didn't have time to think before his mouth was on mine. My eyes were wide as saucers, as a million thoughts went through my mind. He was **_kissing_** me. Uchiha Sasuke, my worst enemy, was **_kissing_** me. I should've shoved him off. Punched him. Mutilated him. **_Killed_** him.  
But I didn't want to.

He pulled away after only a few seconds and it seemed like he expected me to slap him. He watched me, waiting for a reaction. I couldn't say anything, as I put a finger to my lips and felt my heart racing. This was **_not_** right. I **_hate_** Sasuke, don't I? I mean, he's _**Sasuke**. **Uchiha Sasuke**. **EVIL DEMON CHILD.**_ But... When I thought about it...  
"If you won't say it, I will..." he said, mumbling so much I could hardly understand him. "I love you, Aurora. There. Happy...?" his face turned pink.  
I smiled. "Well, duh. I mean, dude, **_it's about time_**," I replied. "I'd been in denial, but that just convinced me."  
"Convinced you...?"  
"I... Well, I love you too," I said, scratching the back of my head. "I didn't want to believe it and I told myself I was just being ridiculous, but I really do..." I sighed. "Geez. What a night."  
I watched him smile again. _Wow, that will take some getting used to._

"I'm going to bed... It's midnight, and I want some sleep before the idiots come over..."

Idiots=Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. We'd agreed to have them at the Uchiha place for Christmas since it was the biggest. Ugh, I dreaded that.  
"Alright ... Me too..." I turned and walked to the stairs as he walked to the hallway.  
"Aurora ..."  
"Yeah?" I said, pausing at the first step.  
"After the idiots leave later..." he averted his gaze again, mumbling again, "... There's a good place to eat breakfast on Christmas..."  
"... Sure," I said, nodding. "Goodnight."  
"Night."  
I headed back up the stairs, grinning to myself with a still-flushed face. I laid down in bed and went to sleep, clutching my necklace and never letting go.

X---------------------------------X

"Aurora. Aurora, wake up." someone was gently shaking my shoulder.

I mumbled and rolled over again.

"Aurora, wake up now, or else I'll have to fight Naruto from coming and getting you up."

I sat up at the mention of Naruto. "What time is it?!"

"Almost eight," Sasuke was sitting there in his new shirt, with a smile that took me surprise. "And Merry Christmas."

"And a Happy New Year!" I replied. "Could you leave so I could get dressed?"

He smiled again, then stood and left.

I slipped outta bed and walked to my closet.

_Sasuke. You're about to see another side of me you've never seen,_ I thought as I pulled out the one piece of clothing Sasuke had never seen me in...

X---------------------------------X

"Sasuke, where's Aurora? Is she still in bed?" Naruto asked.

"She's getting dressed. Probably putting on some nice clothes," Sasuke mumbled.

"Who gave you the shirt?" Sakura asked.

"Aurora."

"SHE WHAT?!"

"Sakura, calm down. She probably felt that it was a good gift to give," Kakashi calmed the said genin.

"Yes, Kakashi. That's exactly why I gave it to him."

Everyone looked towards the stairs and mouths dropped.

I was standing in a ankle length, no strap dress. The corset was a dark red with red line design, the skirt was ruby red. My necklace hung two inches from the neckline.

"Aurora?! Is that you?" Sakura asked as I made my cautious way down the stairs in high heels.

"Who else lives in the upstairs guest room?" I said with a bright smile.

"You look lovely, Aurora," Kakashi said as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you."

Naruto and Sasuke were still staring at me like they'd never seen a girl in a dress before. Well, actually, they've never seen **me** in a dress, so they do have a right to stare. But still...

"Boys. I ain't an alien in Aurora clothing, and I ain't processed. I'm just little old me, in a very old dress," I mumbled the part about the dress.

"Old?! It looks brand spankin' new!!" Naruto yelled. "And you look H-O-T, HOT!!"

I blushed.

"Idiot," Sasuke whacked him for the comment. "You look beautiful, Aurora."

I smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke."

"What did you mean by old?" Sakura asked as she walked to the doorway with the mistletoe, next to Naruto.

"It was my mother's favorite party dress. And, by the way," I looked to Sasuke, then looked to the pair. "Both of you look up."

They did, and their eyes were as wide as saucepans.

"Come on. Pucker," Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura and Naruto leaned towards each other and kissed.

"There, no harm done!" Kakashi laughed as the pair pulled away.

Sasuke started after them, and I followed, but Naruto blocked the way.

"We had to do the mistletoe thing. And so do you two," Sakura said from behind him.

Sasuke and I shrugged, turned, and kissed-long and slow.

Sakura face planted, Naruto stared in shock, and Kakashi started laughing like an idiot.

Sasuke pulled away, and I wished he didn't.

"Come on, let's take care of those presents," he said with an open, full-hearted laugh.

X---------------------------------X

I received a bracelet from Kakashi, a cute ruby red jacket from Sakura, and a little leopard charm necklace from Naruto(yes. A necklace!! Not coupons for ramen! Amazing. Isn't it?)

Sakura was looking over the mantelpiece and saw the statues (Sasuke had put mine up with his).

"What are these?" she asked as she leaned in to read them.

She finished reading the one I gave Sasuke, glared at me, then turned to the one Sasuke gave me.

"So, I guess, I'm second fiddle..." she muttered.

I stood up and whispered in her ear, "You do have other roads to take, you know. Pick one and follow it."

Sakura smiled, then looked at Naruto. "Naruto, want to go grab some ramen or something?"

Naruto looked at her like she asked him to go to the moon with her. "YES!!"

I smiled, and watched them leave.

Kakashi started to follow, then turned to me. "About my present. **How** exactly did you get these books?" I had gave him the two latest Icha Icha books.

"You really, really don't want to know," I said with an annoyed look as I thought back to how I did manage to get them.

He shrugged and left.

"Breakfast?" Sasuke asked as he handed me my brand new jacket.

"Oh yes."

X---------------------------------X

The next year at Christmas Eve, Sasuke and I pulled out the decorations at Christmas and began setting everything up. My heart charm swung on my necklace as I worked, and Sasuke's monogrammed shirt gained a small hot chocolate stain. When we were almost finished decorating, he threw something at me.  
"Don't forget that," he said.  
I caught the mistletoe and smiled at him. He grinned back, and we continued to put the decorations up as the clock struck 11:45.

X---------------------------------X

Christmas became our favorite holiday. And that mistletoe went up every year. And we stood under it at midnight. Every year.

_Merry Christmas...._

_And may it bring you love._

_

* * *

_

**My little christmas tribute for Naruto. Hope you like.**


	2. I'm Home For A Blue Christmas

**Correction. This will be Naruto Chrismas stuff.**

* * *

I'm Home For a Blue Christmas

_**Cat's Eyes**_

It was Christmas Eve. It used to be my favorite day of the year, but not anymore.

The one that I always spent the holidays with was gone, and I was all alone. Sure, I had tried to move on; I dated other guys, listened to different songs, moved out of the house we had shared. But it didn't work. No one was like him. Any song remind me of him. At night the shadows of the rooms still loomed over me, taunted me.

Anyway. Christmas Eve. It was the day of the Christmas Festival in Kohona. And as one of the Hokage's apprentices, I had to perform. Shikamaru had helped me find a couple songs that would bring out what I wanted to say. And then Naruto had volunteered to sing a duet with me for the one that was a combo of two songs: _'Blue Christmas'_ and _'I'll Be Home For Christmas'_ called _'Holiday Blues'_. The other was _'Last Christmas'_.

**_Mirror Wheel's Eyes_**

I slipped silently into the crowd as the final two performances began, the ones I wanted to see. One was the performance of my girlfriend, the one I had left behind.

"Okay, first we'll hear from one of my apprentices, Haruno Sakura, singing '_All I Want For Christmas Is You'_," Tsunade announced, stepping away as the curtain opened to reveal a pink haired girl who was once my teammate.

Sakura smiled, and stepped up to the mike with an acoustic guitar. "Okay, I'll be accompanying myself, so if my guitar skills aren't as good as my singing, sorry." She started playing the music then leaned into the mike as the notes of the guitar swept across the crowd.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You

All I want for Christmas is you...

_nanana, nanana, yeah  
all i want Christmas for you_

The room stood and applauded, her voice and playing was beautiful. Sakura always had talents for making most people smile, but I knew someone who would be singing next who's voice was even more beautiful.

"Thank you, Sakura," Tsunade said as Sakura left the view of the crowd. "Now the final performance will be by my second apprentice, Iduna Aurora. She is singing two songs."

The curtain parted, and revealed my girlfriend in all her beauty and splendor. Her mud brown hair was tied up in a beautiful ponytail, and her slender body was clothed in a beautiful pure white strapless dress that hugged every curve of her body, and had a slit up her thigh.

"Hello everyone. As you heard, I'll be singing two songs. The first one is a solo, and the second will be a duet with Uzamaki Naruto. Here's the first one, and it's called _'Last Christmas'_," she said without much emotion, and I stared dumbfounded as Naruto brought her a guitar and she started to play with practiced grace.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
_

I froze. She was singing about me. She was talking about me, from two years ago, when we shared our Christmases. Now she felt like I had betrayed her. Damnit I was so stupid.

_  
Once bitten and twice shied  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again_

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of lies  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A girl on a cover but you tore her apart  
Maybe this year  
Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special

She felt like I had played her as the fool, and therefore left her. That was wrong; I truly did love her, but I had to leave so I could become strong enough to protect her. I didn't want her to get hurt. I had killed my brother and the sannin I had gone to for power, just so she would safe._  
Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

_  
And last Christmas  
And this year  
It won't be anything like, anything like_

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

She kept playing for a few more chords, repeat her intro notes, then wrapped up the song. Everyone went wild.

"Thank you. Now, please welcome Uzamaki Naruto as he and I perform, _'Holiday Blues'_."

Naruto walked out holding a guitar, and walked to a mike just behind her. Then they both began playing a familiar sad tune. The music for _'Blue Christmas'_.

_I'll have a blue Christmas, without you;_

_I'll be so blue just thinking about you._

_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_

_Won't mean a thing dear, if you're not here with me._

Then they changed the tune slightly, with Naruto still playing the tune for _'Blue Christmas'_ while she played the tune for _'I'll Be Home For Christmas'_.

_I'll be home for Christmas,_

_You can count on me._

_Please have snow,_

_and mistletoe,_

_And presents on the tree._

_And when those blue snowflakes start falling,_

_that's when those blue memories start calling,_

_You'll be doin' alright with your Christmas of white_

_But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas._

_Christmas eve will find me,_

_where the lovelight gleams._

_I'll be home for Christmas, _

_If only in my dreams._

They did a dramatic musical climax, and I couldn't stand it. I stood and left the crowd, then got on stage and asked Naruto for the mike. He smirked and nodded, then allowed me to take the mike and walk up behind her.

**_Cat's Eyes_**

There were gasps throughout the crowd, and I thought I hit a note wrong, until I started to sing, and heard a familiar tenor behind me singing Naruto's part.

_You can count on me.(Aurora)_

_(Blue Christmas without you.)(Sasuke)_

_Please have snow,(Aurora)_

_(I'll be blue just thinking about you.)(Sasuke)_

_Have Mistletoe,(Aurora)_

_(Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree,)(Sasuke)_

_And presents on the tree.(Aurora)_

_(Won't be the same if you aren't here with me!)(Sasuke)_

My heart froze. There was just no way it was him. He couldn't be there. There was just no way. Naruto was playing a prank on me, and I would make him pay for it. The person behind me stepped to the spot beside me, and I turned, and saw myself looking at the guy I was in love with. He sang the next part, and I answered him my part.

_when those blue snowflakes start falling,(Sasuke)_

_(Christmas eve will find me,)(Aurora)_

_that's when those blue memories start calling,(Sasuke)_

_(where the lovelight gleams.)(Aurora)_

_You'll be doin' alright with your Christmas of white(Sasuke)_

_(I'll be home for Christmas,)(Aurora)_

_But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas.(Sasuke)_

_(If only in my dreams.)(Aurora)_

_I'll be home for a blue, blue blue blue blue Christmas._

Naruto and I kept playing for a few more seconds, then stopped.

I took off my guitar, slowly sat it on the floor, and lifted my hand to his face.

"Is it really?" I whispered as he gently pressed my hand to his cheek.

"Yes, Eirene," he whispered, his warm skin warming my cold hand.

"It IS you!" I exclaimed, bringing my cold body closer.

He smiled and came closer, and was about to kiss me, when I pulled my hand away and slapped him. "What the-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU'VE HURT ME?!?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO COME BACK?!?!?!" I screamed, pounding his chest. "WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING WRITE ME?!?!?! OR AT LEAST COME AND SEE ME?!?!?!?!"

He grabbed my wrists and slammed his lips against mine, and pulled me against his body. I relaxed instantly, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

The crowd went wild.

**_Mint's Eyes_**

I smiled as Sasuke and Aurora kissed. She deserved it all; since she went through a lot of hell because of him. It had almost gotten to the point where she would break into Tsunade's sake cabinet. But luckily, I got her out of it, and we became close, like sisters. We'd do anything for each other.

The ANBU didn't interfere, but not because they were happy for the couple, though a few of them might have been.

It was because they were afraid that Aurora and I would pummel them; especially me.

Merry Christmas

or

Happy Hanukkah

* * *

**you like yes?**

**review please.**


End file.
